El secreto del pergamino
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Cuando Fred y George encontraron ese pergamino viejo, jamás se esperaron que éste resultase ser el secreto de su éxito. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Gemelos Weasley" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto al resto del Potterverso, es propiedad de la rubia J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Gemelos Weasley" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.<em>**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a mi hermanita <strong>VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki<strong>, que sé que te encantan estos dos bromistas pelirrojos.

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban estrechos. No había mucho lugar en ese viejo armario de las respiración de ambos era agitada. Sentían los nervios a flor de piel. Ambos se miraron, con los mismos ojos azules. Compusieron la misma sonrisa, traviesa y maliciosa.<p>

—¿Listo, Fred? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Adelante, George —dijo el otro.

Ambos había hecho cientos de veces en su casa, con su hermano Percy como víctima predilecta. Se llevaron las manos a sus respectivas varitas, conteniendo el aliento, evitando que la risa les saliese. Se miraron una vez más.

—Una... dos... y tres —ambos apuntaron, con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, por el resquicio que había en la puerta—. _Diffindo._

Un globo, estratégicamente colocado sobre un grupo de Slytherin del mismo curso que ellos, es decir primero, fue cortado por la mitad. Una mezcla de una substancia verdosa, acompañada por polvos picantes y bombas fétidas cayó sobre el grupo de serpientes verdes y plateadas. Los chillidos de sorpresa y asco no tardaron en inundar el corredor de piedra.

Fred y George chocaron sus manos, felices por su magnifica obra.

—Mejor salgamos de aquí —le susurró Fred a su gemelo. Éste asintió, y ambos salieron corriendo del armario, aprovechando la confusión que había afuera.

Así que los dos hermanos salieron de su escondite riendo. Giraron una esquina avanzaron un par de metros, y se apoyaron en el muro, riendo. Craso error.

—¿Vistes su cara? —preguntó Fred, aguantándose el estómago por culpa de la risa.

—Es genial —se carcajeó George—. Con sus caras de... —nunca supieron que caras tenían los Slytherin, ya que un maullido los interrumpió. Al pie de ellos, había una vieja gata—. Mierda, la _Señora Norris._

—Salgamos de aquí —propuso Fred.

Pero apenas había dicho eso cuando, del pasillo más cercano, surgió la figura del conserje, Argus Filch.

—¡Ja! —exclamó, viendo a los gemelos de Gryffindor—¡Pillados! ¡De este castigo, no os libráis!

* * *

><p>Se podía decir que la oficina de Filch era uno de los lugares más terroríficos de Hogwarts. Si no se contaba con los típicos elementos decorativos típicos de una oficina, es decir una mesa de caoba vieja, junto a unos archivadores, medio oxidados, de metal. Entre medio de esos objetos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, habían unos grilletes de metal, brillantes y bien engrasados.<p>

Filch, mirando con un brillo malicioso a los gemelos Weasley, sacó un pergamino amarillento de uno de los cajones de los archivadores, y una pluma junto a un tintero de unos de los cajones de su escritorio.

Dando un quejido, Filch se sentó enfrente de ellos, y comenzó a escribir.

—_Nombre: _Frederick y George Weasley. _Delito: _Arrogar bombas fétidas en los corredores. _Castigo propuesto: _Limpiar los inodoros de la enfermería a la manera muggle. _Día del castigo: _Sábado veintiuno. _Hora: _15:15...

Mientras Filch iba rellenando la ficha, Fred y George rodaban los ojos. La madre de ellos era capaz de poner castigos y hacer amenazas terribles. Eso era un juego de niños en comparación. Fred observó alrededor suyo, con aburrimiento. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron enfrente de uno de los archivadores, sobre el cuál rezaba «Artefactos confiscados altamente peligrosos». No hace falta decir, que el pelirrojo sonrió con ganas.

Dándole un codazo a su gemelo, Fred señaló con la cabeza el archivador. George, entendiendo el mensaje que su hermano le lanzaba. Con cautela, sacó una bomba fétida, de la solitaria prisión de sus pantalones. La arrogó al suelo, y la oficina se llenó con un humo verdoso, y que desprendía un fuerte olor a huevos podridos, mezclado con otras cosas.

—¡Malditos críos del demonio! —gritó Filch.

Fred, con rapidez, abrió el cajón del archivador, y sacó lo primero que su joven mano de once años fue capaz de hallar: un pergamino.

Antes de que el humo se dispersase, se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo, y regresó a su sitio, junto a George. Ambos chocaron las manos por lo bajo, antes de componer sonrisas inocentes, al ver cómo Filch les miraba de forma amenazadora.

* * *

><p>Fred y George tuvieron que aguantar casi media hora más de gritos y amenazas por parte de Filch (que ambos ignoraron), antes de que el conserje los dejase en libertad, no sin antes darles un día más de castigo.<p>

Los gemelos, nada más quedar libres, volvieron corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, casi llevándose por delante a su hermano Charlie, que regresaba de uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch. Ambos no se detuvieron, hasta que no estuvieron dentro del dormitorio de los de primer año, en la seguridad que se les presentaba. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de George, con el pergamino entre ellos.

—¿Qué has conseguido? —preguntó George, sin poder contener la emoción. Su mano se deslizaba por el pergamino, cómo si así supiera lo que hacía éste.

—Ni la más mínima idea —confesó Fred, también mirando el pergamino, igual de emocionado que su gemelo—. A lo mejor son bromas, o puede que hechizos... lástima que no sepamos como descubrirlo. Ha sido una perdida de tiempo.

Fred iba a hacer el amago de arrogar el pergamino a la papelera, pero George se lo impidió.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—. Tal vez no sea tan perdida de tiempo. Recuerda las Navidades pasadas, cuando Bill practicaba para los ÉXTASIS —Fred asintió—. Pues había un encantamiento que te permitía revelar cosas ocultas —George sacó su varita, y apuntó al pergamino—. _Aparecium._

El pergamino siguió como siempre, amarillo y viejo.

—Pues al parecer, solamente era una locura mía —dijo George, en un susurro frustrado.

—Tal vez no sea una locura muy descabellada —murmuró Fred. Él también sacó su varita—. _Lumos —_la punta de su varita se iluminó. Fred pasó la varita por la superficie rugosa del pergamino, seguramente esperando ver aparecer letras o algo parecido. El pergamino siguió intacto—. Mierda.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, y fue como si la comprensión naciera entre ellos. Unánimemente, levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron al pergamino.

—¡Somos Fred y George Weasley, jóvenes aprendices de bromistas, y queremos saber los secretos que oculta este pergamino! —declararon los dos juntos.

Fue como si una mano invisible escribiese en el pergamino. Una pulcra y limpia caligrafía aparecía sobre el pergamino. Fred y George se acercaron, movidos por la curiosidad. No sabían que se encontrarían. Si instrucciones para leer el pergamino, o varios insultos.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, les dan la bienvenida a Fred y George Weasley, jóvenes aprendices de bromista, al Mapa del Merodeador, un articulo que les servirá para sus futuras bromas._

_Para abrir el pergamino, sólo decid:_

_«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.»_

Fred y George se miraron, con idénticas sonrisas de emoción plasmadas en su jóvenes y pecosos rostros.

—¿Listo, George? —preguntó Fred.

—Adelante, Fred —respondió George.

Ambos apuntaron al pergamino, ahora sabiendo lo que decir. La misma emoción les recorrió el cuerpo. Presentían que aquello era el inicio de algo mayor.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong>1,151 <strong>palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Últimamente no paro con los retos, XD.**

**En fin, el objetivo de este reto era escribir un momento de la vida de Fred y George Weasley, ya sea estando juntos o separados (cómo hermanos. No me seáis mal pensados y os imaginéis incesto, XD).**

**En un principio, iba a usar la selección de ambos, pero ni de broma me llegaban a las 600 palabras, que era el mínimo. Así que he usado el momento en que descubrieron el mapa.**

**Personalmente, no sé me ha ocurrido otra forma con la que descubran el funcionamiento del mapa, que no sea ésta. Bueno, es claro que no se iban a saber lo de "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" desde el mismo momento en que tuvieron el mapa en sus manos.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
